


home isn’t with you

by Chalalalalala



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: H-centric? In this economy?, I'm Bad At Tagging, L’Mantree, Protective H, Threats, Wilbur has a change of heart, badass niki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: “She isn’t with your broken nation anymore, Wilbur. She’s her own person, and I’m not going to let you kidnap her.”Or: Wilbur wants L’Manberg to be one happy nation again, and chases Niki all the way to H.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Liam | HBomb94, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	home isn’t with you

The shriek of his name cut through the buzzing of the savannah night like a knife, sitting H up in bed as he awoke. Only one person knew he was here, and he hadn’t heard her so panicked over anything since…. 

He shook the thought off, throwing off the covers and rushing to put his leather boots on. The air was balmy and still amid the glow of the streetlights, almost holding its breath along with him as he stepped out onto the gravel path. As he stumbled down the hill he’d chosen to put his house on, worries and fears flitted through his mind. Was she hurt? Had those bloodvine thingys here? Had someone died? 

Why, when she had so many friends closer to home, had she ran all the way out here to find him?

“Niki?” He called out once he reached the main village, sword drawn and brow furrowed. “Niki, are you there?” The confused hums of the villagers echoed into the night and H hushed them gently, calling her name again with a nervous laugh. “Okay, now you’re scaring me. This isn’t funny anymo-“

He turned his head, and froze. There, in the library window, was the silhouettes of a man and woman, the girl clearly trying to back away into a corner. The golden light shone against wicked black as the man raised a sword, and something in H snapped. 

Whoever this asshole was, he’d threatened Niki, and was going to pay for it.

The lumberjack brandished his axe with a deadly look on his face, marching up to the door, and kicking it open effortlessly. 

Inside, a cowering Niki stared up at him with wide eyes, a glimmer of hope lighting them gently. In front of her, a beanie covered head whips around, eyes squinting with amusement and annoyance. The face was one H recognised for all the wrong reasons.

“You must be H!” Wilbur laughed, an eerie smile on his face. “My apologies for intruding on your….. property, but Niki here is kicking up a  _ dreadful  _ fuss about spending time with me.” He reached for her again, but H stepped between them, his eyes a colder blue than ice. “Get away from her.”

Wilbur raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “And why does it matter to you what I do? She’s a  _ L’Manbergian citizen,  _ Mr American. I’m simply here to take her to the new location.”

“She isn’t with your broken nation anymore, Wilbur. She’s her own person, and I’m not going to let you kidnap her,” H flashes Wilbur a humourless smile, teeth gritted with a determination to protect the girl trying to melt between the books behind him. 

Wilbur cackled, eye twitching in frustration. “Kidnap? Nonsense. Niki wants to come home. I’ve had a change of heart, you see, and I’m remaking my nation, more secure and better for them all. I already have the others on board- the only one I need is her. Then we can be a family again! Doesn’t that sound _ lovely _ , Niki?”

H turned his head back to face her, a soft question in his eyes. If she wanted to go, he’d let her. But there was no way he was letting her go without making her own decision. 

Her eyes met his, and she shook her head violently. He nodded slightly, and turned back to Wilbur with his mouth set in a hard line. “The answer is no. Now I think it’s time you left.”

Wilbur laughed in disbelief, looking at Niki over his shoulder. “ _ No? _ I ask you to come back to the golden age of this war torn server, and you say  _ no?” _ His voice was raised at this point, all trace of amusement gone from those terrifying dark eyes. “And for what? What is better than our  _ L’Manberg _ , Niki? A bunch of American fuckers who hate our guts?”

A small noise of fear escaped her lips, making H’s heart clench sympathetically. Wilbur had no idea what Niki had gone through, and clearly didn’t care. All he wanted was the remnants of that broken little nation of his together, no matter their feelings about it. It was unhealthy and monstrous and he doubted that any of the others had agreed willingly. 

The thought of Fundy being goaded into this made his blood freeze with cold fury, and he opened his mouth to speak his mind. “How-“

“What’s better than “”our”” L’Manberg, Wilbur, is anything,” a small, firm voice uttered from behind him, Niki pushing past him to look at the Brit with tearful eyes. “After everything that’s happened, everything that I’ve done, do you really want me to go back?” She laughed bitterly. “They wouldn’t want me there even if I wished to be. That nation is not my home anymore.”

Wilbur sneered, lip curling in disbelief. “Everything you’ve done? What, did you burn a few loaves or something? You couldn’t hurt a fly.” H huffed an incredulous laugh, shaking his head and stepping back to let Niki handle this. This poor man really had been dead to this world.

The girl he was proud to call his best friend smiled, laughing in the bastard’s face. “I burnt the L’Mantree, not a few loaves. I can see why you’d confuse the two though, considering what’s left of it.”

The look on his face was  _ priceless _ , and the part of H that recognised it was an awful thing she’d done had to force him not to howl with laughter. It seemed to flash between disbelief, clarity and fear as Wilbur, ever so eloquent in his presidential speeches, struggled for words as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. He couldn’t seem to comprehend Niki, the sweet and innocent girl he’d welcomed into his country with open arms, had destroyed said country’s only symbol of hope. Not only that, but she was  _ happy  _ about it. He stumbled back, mouthing unintelligible panic and staring into her eyes to try and find the lie. There wasn’t one, and he shook his head as he turned and ran into the night. 

The two of them watched him rush through the portal with grins on their faces, sharing a look of triumph. Niki turned to face him after Wilbur was out of sight. 

“Thank you so,  _ so  _ much, HBomb. You saved me,” Niki smiled at him, any of that cold anger from earlier dissipated in her eyes as she wiped her cheeks clear of tears. He scoffed. 

“Why are you thanking me? You were the badass there! Did you see the look on his face?”

“I wouldn’t have  _ time _ to be the badass if you hadn’t stepped in and given me time.”

“Eh, debatable- you’re better at thinking on your feet than you say you are. Do you wanna stay at mine tonight? The spare room is all finished now.”

Niki nodded, taking his hand and pulling him up the hill with a laugh. “Also, that is not debatable! You being brave enough to stand up to a literal  _ terrorist _ gave me every second I needed.”

“Well, that’s a lie, since….”

The two of them bickered playfully all the way up the savannah hill, waving to the villagers as they tried to make each other accept the fricking compliments.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope you enjoyed! Updates are never this often but I had ideas, and honestly I just love H content sjsjdjd


End file.
